


youthfully felt

by Tegami



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Worth Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegami/pseuds/Tegami
Summary: This is basically just. Grantaire having an orgasm. I study literature
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	youthfully felt

**Author's Note:**

> this is so soft and non-explicit and harmless but I never write porn I'm going !!!!
> 
> anyway this is the first thing my brain allowed me to write in months so beggars can't be choosers am I right ladies

“Jesus,” said Grantaire. He stilled all the way inside Enjolras, his breath shaky and wet against Enjolras’s collarbone as Grantaire leant his forehead against his shoulder. His hips couldn’t seem to keep entirely still, the tiniest thrusts making Enjolras’s body tingle. “I need a second. Just a second. Fuck.”

Enjolras had fucked Grantaire so many times the last few months, he couldn’t have kept count if he’d wanted to.

But sex had never been like- like this. It had been _faster_ before, hotter, better in a subjective way. But although this was the first time Grantaire was fucking _him_ , Enjolras hadn’t felt this protective of Grantaire before, so affectionate, gentle.

He’d stopped lying to himself about how deep his feelings for Grantaire went early on, and he had never tried to keep any of it from the other.

Grantaire…. Well, Grantaire didn’t seem to believe him.

Grantaire was above him, was heavier than him, stronger and currently weighing Enjolras’s into the mattress, effectively immobilising him. Being fucked like this was both hot and nerve wrecking in ways Enjolras hadn’t expected.

Everything about this night, from Grantaire taking so much more time opening him up than he would have allowed himself to his present shaky promises of “A moment, just give me a moment, bit too much,” caused by nothing but Enjolras looking up at him and being honest about how good Grantaire made him feel. It made him think-

If there was one thing Enjolras knew about himself it was that he would do quite literally anything for any of his friends. In this moment, though, he realised that Grantaire needed more than that- deserved more. Enjolras frantically tried to come up with something that was more than _everything, anything_ , digging his fingertips into the soft flesh of Grantaire’s bent back. How could he possibly tell Grantaire any of this? How to make someone understand that they deserved the world if they couldn’t even accept that they deserved a place in Enjolras’s bed?

Grantaire’s breath had barely calmed, still shuddering, still sending waves of affection through Enjolras.

“Look at me,” he said. “Please.”

“I can’t,” said Grantaire into Enjolras’s chest. “I swear to God I can’t.”

Enjolras knew the other was physically incapable of refusing him anything if he was asked nicely enough. He had promised himself to make him stop exploiting that, but this was innocent enough, he hoped.

“Please,” Enjolras repeated.

Of course, Grantaire lifted his head to look down at him. His neck was flushed, more than before, his expression as if he were suffering a great unfairness.

“I love you,” said Enjolras, and it came from a place of such sincerity that he almost wanted to recoil. He didn’t blink. “So much.”

Grantaire looked so shocked, for just a moment, that Enjolras could have laughed. Then he closed his eyes, said, silently, “Fuck,” and came.

He buried his head back in Enjolras’s shoulder and thrust a few more times, deep.

“I do,” said Enjolras a bit dumbly. He held Grantaire with a hand in his hair and rubbed circles with his thumb. “I do love you. I do. I do. God, I think you’re wonderful.”

“Stop,” said Grantaire. He was laughing between heavy breaths but Enjolras knew he was being earnest. “Stop that.”

“I adore you,” said Enjolras, because it was true and he had never been great at following instructions. “You deserve the world.”

His flush had risen to his ears and cheeks by the time Grantaire looked up again. “That’s just my sexual prowess talking,” he said in his dry deflective tone of voice. “Also your dick. Once you’ve come-“

“I’ll prove it, then,” said Enjolras, suddenly desperate to be believed. “Make me come and I’ll prove that I’m serious.”

He’d intended to sound playful, but it came out as sincere as it was meant. He decided to give up on playful. “Grantaire, we could never fuck again and I’d still want you right here in this bed with me.”

Grantaire’s smile slipped, but he caught himself quickly. “What a great shame that would be, though.” Grantaire slipped out of him with a lewd sound and quickly replaced himself with two fingers as he settled between Enjolras’s legs. “If you were to give this up.”

He took hold of Enjolras’s cock, wrapped his mouth around the head and _sucked_ as his fingers crooked up.

Enjolras gasped. “Touché,” he said. “Tou-fucking-ché. My point stands. You’ll see in a few minutes.”

Grantaire stilled for a moment, met Enjolras’s gaze.

Then he closed his eyes and went down down _down_ further than Enjolras could have done himself, possibly trying to prove something, while fucking Enjolras with his fingers carefully and pointedly.

“Few,” repeated Enjolras, closing his eyes. “Very, _very_ few.”

**Author's Note:**

> [shit post tumblr](https://kerstintxt.tumblr.com/)   
>  [art tumblr](https://kerstinjpg.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/kerstintxt)
> 
> thank you!!


End file.
